This invention relates to guns, and, more particularly, to a gun which is provided with a removable rotary ammunition clip and a sliable barrel.
Pellet guns which are powered by pressurized air or CO.sub.2 gas have been designed with removable rotary ammunition clips. Prior gun designs, have not, however, addressed the problem of clip removal when a pellet jams partially out of the clip and partially into the barrel. Such an occurrence effectively "locks" the clip into the gun. The user finds it difficult to remedy the problem without disassembling the gun or using sufficient force to "shear" the pellet into two pieces. Clip jamming may be less likely in a gun which has a pivoting barrel, but the use of a pivoting barrel creates other design considerations.